


Une réalité dans la mort

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Nuits du FoF - Original Work [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Et le temps passe, passe et passe encore. Comme l'eau de la rivière que l'on voit couler de la fenêtre. Comme les feuilles des arbres qui tombent lors de froides journées d'automne. Comme le vent qui souffle et balaie les cheveux d'un passant.





	Une réalité dans la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème Deux

La dualité est un thème très présent dans l'existence de l'Homme. Il faut être deux pour donner naissance, il faut être deux pour s'aimer, il faut être deux pour se trahir la mort ne fait pas partie de cette dualité. Il ne faut pas être deux pour mourir.

Alors quand ces deux hommes se rencontrent, se lient de quelque chose d'indéfinissable, ils se promettent de mourir à deux. Ils n'ont jamais fait les choses comme les autres et la Mort n'allait pas être quelqu'un qui pourrait les arrêter.

Malheureusement, dans la course incessante de la vie on ne choisit pas forcément sa mort – on ne la choisit jamais. Il est alors triste de voir que quand bien même un amour est fort, quand bien même une amitié est durable, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous soustraire à ceux que l'on aime. Il y aura toujours cette Mort pour roder derrière nous, marcher dans nos pas, se faufiler dans notre ombre et choisir le meilleur moment pour frapper.

C'est alors qu'inévitablement, on s'en veut. On s'en veut d'avoir été naïf. On s'en veut d'y avoir cru. Et quand on en vient à la constatation que, quoi que l'on fasse, on ne mourra jamais à deux. Alors vient un moment de flottement dans notre vie. Ce moment où l'on ne sait tout simplement plus quoi faire. Ce moment pour lequel on ne s'était jamais préparé parce que tout bêtement, on ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour arriver.

On se complaisait dans notre chance de vivre sans regarder qui nous suivait. Sans lever les yeux sur la silhouette rêche et noire de la Mort. Et quand on s'en rend compte, on ne vit plus mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Elle vient nous cueillir à notre tour. Non. Elle attend. Elle attend le bon moment pour frapper. Pour faire le plus mal.

Alors on continue de vivre, sans rien, sans personne sur qui compter, parce qu'on a été naïf de croire que l'on pouvait s'aimer et mourir à deux. Et le temps passe, passe et passe encore. Comme l'eau de la rivière que l'on voit couler de la fenêtre. Comme les feuilles des arbres qui tombent lors de froides journées d'automne. Comme le vent qui souffle et balaie les cheveux d'un passant.

Et au fil de ce temps, notre mémoire s'égrène doucement, calmement sans que l'on s'en rende vraiment compte et un jour, quelqu'un arrive. C'est un boulet dans notre vie. Il détruit, assiège et modifie les reliefs de notre carapace de fer forgé. On s'étonne d'aimer cela, on s'étonne d'aimer celui-là comme le précédent. Et on se promet de mourir à deux parce qu'on ne fait rien comme les autres. Parce qu'on a oublié ce qu'il s'est passé.

Alors on s'aime à deux, on vit à deux, on respire à deux et la Mort est là, dans les sillons de nos pas, souriante comme une bien heureuse. Elle attendait le bon moment, Elle attendait le meilleur moment et à cause de cet oubli, à cause de la marche du temps, Elle a réussi, Elle, à choisir le bon moment. Elle frappe, vive et puissante. Destructrice et sans un soupçon de complaisance. Elle vous sourit de toute ses dents noires parce qu'Elle vous avait prévenu.

Et vous réalisez à ce moment que même si vous l'aviez voulu de tout votre cœur, vous n'auriez pas pu mourir à deux. Vous vous demandez si celui que vous avez perdu en a pensé la même chose et rapidement, vous oubliez, parce qu'il se tient là devant vous et vous tend les bras. Il vous pardonne d'avoir aimé et vous invite à le rejoindre.

Et la Mort se tient à ses côtés, toute de blanc vêtue, Elle est heureuse de vous voir pour rendre ce mort-là heureux. C'est tout ce qu'Elle désir, au plus profond d'Elle, de vous redonner le sourire qu'Elle vous avait pris tantôt. Alors vous pensez que peut-être la dualité ne réside pas dans la mort mais dans cet après où vous vous surprenez à sourire comme au bon vieux temps, comme quand vous étiez tous les deux naïfs.


End file.
